welcome to my hell
by uk3-obeys-seme
Summary: Itachi lost the battle but sasuke did not kill him, 'No killing was not crule enough for him, he needed to pay for his crmes' Sasuke thought. SASUKE-x-itachi non-cons,impreg,slave,tort,starvation,character death and others sasuita
1. Welcome to my morning

Warnings: as I said when you opened this…but more WILL ARIZE!...sorry if you don't like that. Oh and Sakura bashing.

Characters/parings: main will be sasuita, sasuhaku, sasudei, sasu x most males, hakudei, past zabuhaku…and narugaa, gaanaru, ocXoc, sasukeXoc …and …whoXitachi? Oh and more to come. Ha ha come… cum, Cuming, he came * **is cracking up ***

Chapter one.

Itachi woke up before the *roster started to crow*. He was tired and sore all over, but there was noting he could do to make it better except try to not get beat again. He made his bed, if you could call it a bed. It was a thin, moth eaten, cotton blanked and a practically warn through pillow on an old, breaking bamboo mat.

He dragged him self to the freezing shower and scrubbed his body with a crude woolen wash cloth and surprisingly really good quality soap and shampoo. Once he was finished he dried his hair and dressed in a clean short cotton, brown kimono with a dark blue woolen *Hakama** tied over it. Finishing up he braided his long thigh length hair.

Walking to the kitchen he began to make breakfast for Sasuke (His master) his masters adopted son, 4 real sons, 2 daughters, wife and 'pet' (If you could call it a pet). Itachi, him self would only eat if he made everything right, on time and if Sasuke was in a good mood. Itachi arched his back and began to chop up carrots, tomato's***, daikon, raw fish and apples. He then began to fry eggs and tomato's, boil eggs and carrots and make rice. He added some shitake mushrooms. Once the food was done he placed it in covered dishes along with some raw eggs and some toast. After he was done with that he started to make packed lunches. Each person, except the pet and the 3 youngest children had pack lunches, and they were all different.

At around 5:30 every one started to get up and Itachi went to grab the two toddlers (The baby stayed in his room), Hitoshi kun and Ai chan who were 2 (Hitoshi) and 1 (Ai) years old. Once he brought the babies in the older children and the wife (Sakura**** o.0 I have a reason!!!) came in, the pet stayed in it's room. Itachi prepared him self for what he knew was coming. "I can't believe you made this-this crap! You honestly think, me, Mrs. Uchiha will eat this grunge?" Sakura shrieked. She hated that Itachi made simple breakfasts thinking everything should be expensive.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A voice yelled from the back, shocking every one. Sasuke walked into the room. Itachi quickly place black tea at his lace on the table. "It's to fucking early for this". Sasuke murmured, holding his head and growing. "Bitch!" Itachi jumped, knowing this meant him. "Help get me over to the table, and get me a fucking whisky". Itachi ran over to his master, taking the others arm over his shoulder. Once they got over to the table Itachi helped Sasuke sit down, then ran to get the drink. He held it out to the other male who snatched it up and downed the entire shoot glass. "Another" Sasuke snapped, throwing the glass at the wall, barley missing Itachis head and causing the glass to shatter all around his legs, cutting him. Itachi rushed to do as told. "This rice tasted like fucking shit BITCH! Get your ass over here. Every one else at the table flinched. Itachi came, whisky in hand. Sasuke throw it to the ground and back handed Itachi. He started to kick and slap Itachis falling form.

"Get the fuck up, you little bitch!!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi by his hair, pulling him out of the room. 'Oh Kami sama' Itachi thought. '_Please, not now, it's not even six yet'_. Itachi flinched as the door to his cell like room was thrown open. Sasuke pushed him to the ground, knocking over a ceramic bowl on a wooden shelf and shattering it. Itachi groaned as his back hit the glass shards, now all over his bed. Sasuke made quick work of his clothes, throwing the Hakama to the other side of the room. Sasuke was breaking into Itachi before the other knew fully what was happening. The pain made Itachi cry and whimper, but other then that he stayed silent, Sasuke did not like the sound of his voice. Once Sasuke was done, he got off and walked out of the room. Itachi cleaned up and went back to the kitchen, to give every one their lunch. Once he had done that he went to feed the now screaming baby.


	2. I AM REWRIGHTING ALL

***ALERT!! I am re-WRIGHTING ALL MY FICS..EXSEPT THE HARRY POTTER ONE..SORRY, BUT I CAN'T STAND THAT WRIGHTING!!"******


End file.
